


30 Days of Smut - Day 5: Solo-ing Together

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [5]
Category: Brian London (Musician), Rick Jordan (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it takes a battering ram to break down barriers, sometimes it just takes a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 5: Solo-ing Together

It’s a thing they do whenever someone new joins the band - well whenever someone with the right equipment joins the band, that is. Gotta have the right equipment for male bonding, Tommy thinks.

It’s intimidating as all hell for the newcomer; he’s the first to admit that, but after jerking off in front of everyone, there’s really nothing left to hide. That’s how it was explained to him, anyway. He really doesn’t know if Monte or Longeneau first came up with the idea, but it’s been going on since the beginning, and it’s tradition by now.

It’s taken way the fuck too long to get around initiating Rick into the band, but now that they’re all together in paradise, the time just feels right. No wives, no girlfriends, no significant others around, so it serves a double purpose, really. Since they’re on their own so far from home, it relieves certain _pressures_. Plus, it’s safer than taking a groupie up to their rooms.

After Brian explains the rules to Rick, and makes him understand that there’s no fucking way that he’s gonna get out of it, they get down to business - after a couple of shots of the good stuff, of course. Not too much, though. He found out the hard way that this isn’t the time for whiskey dick. That time with Isaac took all night, for fuck’s sake.

It doesn’t take any of them long to get hard. It’s surprisingly easy for him to just whip it out and start stroking it in front of other people. He thinks maybe that says something about him, but if his dick wants to talk, he’s not about to shut it up. 

He is a little surprised at how much Brian seems to get into it, though. Last time they did this, Brian was the new guy and sorta unsure of himself. Now he’s like the ringleader. Tommy’s okay letting Brian take over. He just wants to get off, okay?

And thinking about getting off pushes his mind back to the business at hand. This isn’t exactly the time for reminiscing over fond fucking memories. Nope, this is the time for action...and imagination. Right now he’s imagining the biggest pair of boobs ever. He’s always liked his partners curvy, and he’s got a real thing for a good set of tits.

Proper etiquette says that no one is supposed to look at or listen to anyone else when they do this. They’re just supposed to do their own thing, but together. He can’t help glancing at Rick, though, when he moans his wife’s name. That’s surprisingly surprising to Tommy. He never thinks about any one person when he jacks. That probably says a lot about him, too, but shit, he’s single, and fantasy time is for fantasies, right?

He shuts Rick out of his thoughts and goes back to the slow, slick drag of his hand on his dick, while visions of burying himself in glorious cleavage run through his head. As much as he tries to ignore it, the sounds of grunting and groaning and moaning are filling up the room, and he thinks he’s adding his share. 

He’s not surprised that Rick’s the first to go over - it’s usually the new guy that comes first. He’s not that far behind, though. That doesn’t surprise him either. Brian’s really fucking competitive about everything, and Tommy thinks he wants some kind of recognition for lasting the longest.

Tommy sits and relaxes, letting the good kind of tired wash over him while Brian and Rick make themselves presentable again. “You gonna put that thing away anytime soon?” Brian asks.

He just waves his hand in the general direction of his spent dick and says, “It’s nice out. I think I’ll leave it out.”


End file.
